


Resurgence

by PurplelaVanilla



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Action/Adventure, Gen, Marineford Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplelaVanilla/pseuds/PurplelaVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took for the both of them was the facial reunion of one another—via newspaper or via sight for the resurgence of every minute, hour and day spent together long ago in vibrant, undeniable detail. Detail inscribed permanently on one arm, and finally now in one mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seek out a Marine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Since One Piece came out in 1997, it's pretty unlikely that I, a pretty cute kid at the time, possessed the mind to develop such a masterpiece.
> 
> AN: Try to bear with the difference of time, canon/non-canon/fanon devil fruits, teasing from a variety of characters, complications, implications, and OC characters as you read this fic.
> 
> Note that:  
> 2DBE=Two days' before Execution  
> DBE=Day before Execution  
> DOE=Day of Execution  
> DAE=Day after Execution
> 
> Title: Phase1: Seek out a Marine

**2DBE/Time: 9:03/Sabaody Archipelago**

One has to wonder who was the catalyst that particular day.

Was it God? Was it a woman? Was it a photo?

Who was it that gave birth to chance and choice that day?

He does not know. He did not know. He will not know in the future, and he personally wouldn't want to know since whoever is responsible is far too intangible for him to thank, aside from the last two.

Anyhow, it's necessary to remember that: this life and that life are not identical. Repeat: this life and that life are not identical. Highlight that the two: are not identical.

. . . .

**D** **OE/9:04/At sea between Impel Down and Marine HQ**

The pirate watched the hell hole he was once condemned to appear smaller and smaller. Impel Down, the stuff of insanity, gradually became a speck on the horizon, and then it was gone. That fact still didn't diminish his blues.

_How did it all come to this?_

Of course he, the pirate to be beheaded/hanged/shot/poisoned, knew the answer. He knew the reasons. The chances he'd taken, the choices he made within them. Not all were regrets but those that were had no place in the present all the same. Thinking about them would only make him a hypocrite.

What had repeatedly swore to himself again and again?

Distracting himself, he focused on the great sea around him, yet the intrusive wind proved to be better. Annoying as ever it was as it brushed and toyed with his hair, more playfully innocent than anyone who may have spent night with him, and just as playful as a slow little brother, although not as fond as a mother he'd never got to be loved by. Granted, there was Dadan, but to reminisce about her and the bandits right now would leave him far too unguarded. It'd be a blow to his pride to let the all see what was bubbling right under the surface. His enemies surrounded him: left, right, front and back. There was no exit for the pirate. He only had whimsical distraction from his hair which gave off a ticking sensation, seemingly dancing around in a weird, misplaced sense of joy, like hope.

_I won't dare do that._

This day had been a long time coming. It was in his blood. Hereditary, one could claim. Though it wasn't a fact of life he'd enjoyed remembering. He'd just been so content with life for so long to ever think about that bad blood of his.

_No one will come for me over there._

Hard to hope so in his case when reality spoke harshly by the chains, exclusively sea-stone, restricting his hands and feet along with four guns, probably packing sea-stone bullets, held by Marines drilled to aim at him without fail. Not to mention, the site of this death just in the distance. Still, not all was bad. Perhaps a tiny bit of pride, warm as sake, helped remind him of the threat he could be (once unchained) since their cautiousness was not half-assed.

_Might be meetin' Gramps again._

Before Ace jumped off that running train of thought and switched tracks to board one slightly despairing, the fact that he didn't hate the old man made him pause. It made him rewind back to six years ago. A bit petrified described the state him and Luffy were in as they carried back home a semi-poisoned Garp.

 _'Become Marines.'_ was mumbled deliriously,  _'Fight alongside me.'_

Not against.

His little brother wouldn't have heard that, he was too preoccupied with bawling his eyes out and begging Garp not to cross over to the mystery place. Ace had not openly cried up that day; however, his hand had grabbed hold of the old man's urgently once he thought Garp stopped breathing. Perhaps, it taken a while for him to let go. Even when Garp had regained his mind, the Marine hero displayed no signs of discomfort from the hand-holding.

Anyhow, as infected as the old man had been that day, it revealed the unsaid consequence hidden in their arguments: Marines vs. Pirates. Garp never gave in to their pirate dreams. In fact, stubborn to a fault, the both of them never gave in to the others demands. All three of them. A troublesome trait shared by something more than blood. The old man wanted the best situation for the three of them—a world where he'd never have to prioritize duty over family—a world where he didn't have to choose at all.

_Sorry that fantasy doesn't exist in this life, Gramps._

His thoughts were interrupted by some Marines passing by his left, "That was a close one. I reckon they could have succeeded, but can you imagine the loss of face we'd have if those insane pirates broke out Impel Down?"

"Don't think like that! Boy, if that ever happened, we'd all have to keep it on the down low. Not even rumours. Can't let the world thinking that pirates run this world."

_Don't think of him._

It was inevitable.

_He'll be fine._

It was his prerogative to worry over him ever since age 10.

Sooner or later, his brain was going to wrack up scenarios as to how Luffy, too naive and too straightforward to a ridiculous fault, would escape out of that hell hole and somehow board a ship, and then find his nakama to pursue more adventures.

Being Monkey D. Luffy's big brother, he knew the rubbery pirate inside out. He wouldn't just forget Ace and move on.

_He'd keep fighting. And dammit, if that idiot comes to...No. That idiot can't come to Marineford. He can't. He's out of his league there. He's has to know that. He'll..._

He shut it off. Every single imagination about Luffy in that conflict was erased before it could exist.

Ace cast his eyes up to the sky, still believing that his other brother, the much more rational one he personally never was, would somehow hear him.

_I'm sorry, Sabo. I failed. You told me to be there for him. And I failed._

. . . .

**2DBE/Time: 9:04/Sabaody Archipelago**

The first few minutes in this life (right here, right now) went all according to plan as it did in that other life before; two revolutionaries prepared to go to Baltigo from Saboady.

A blonde haired man still said what he had spoken before in that other life, "I dunno if it's a shame that we missed out on all the action around here earlier, or that we're in luck that Hack wasn't caught accidentally as slave in that auction house."

"I pick the 'we're in luck' option." replied a brunette in the likeness of that other life, "When you think about it, our investigation went smoothly. No need for incognito. We've now got a reliable source who knows about that Shichibukai's possible next move. And the Smiley project? Talk about unethical business. It's obvious he's up to no good. A shame his subordinate betrayed him oh so easily. Disco had quite the mouth when drunk."

The blond haired man said with a grin, "He's not the only one." which lead the woman to quickly notice the different shades of green in the grass. "And it's no surprise why Marines hate pirates much more these days if insane stuff like him exist. Though, Celestial Dragons are in a league of their own when it comes to craziness. Anyone can see that those monsters are-"

The brunette rolled her shoulders stiffly, as soon as he noted this, the man remembered how two irreconcilable marks made their home on her back, he therefore back-tracked immediately.

"Koala, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It's in the past. I'm free now, aren't I?" her smile was not as wide as it could be, "But most importantly, whoever was once captured is free too." her voice possessed the same nostalgia as it had before. "And those snobs are scared to set foot here now. Thanks to pirates. Proves they're not all bad."

"Couldn't agree more. You know I respect some. Wouldn't mind meeting these so-called Strawhats, but if the rumour's true, to think that the Dark King was here. Man, what a legend."

"It's moments like these that makes me wonder if you ever missed out your calling in piracy."

The man frowned deeper in this life than he had frowned in that over life. "Who knows? From what Dragon and Ivankov told me years ago, I was sailing somewhere on a fisher boat with a pirate flag. Seems to me that maybe...maybe I did want to be a one. But it doesn't make sense why." the man sensed yet another one of his minor headaches in the near future. "Other than leaving that island, escaping probably, I really don't know what inspired me or who."

Silence, not entirely peaceful, settled over them. The past was at times a touchy subject for the both of them.

"Frown any harder and you'll lose whatever it is that makes you decently nice to look at."

The scene in this life still managed to follow the previous written script.

He had rolled his eyes as before, and huffed out a laugh. He walked passed a newspaper stand along with his comrade indifferently, whereas an indigo haired woman behind them stopped and received a newspaper free of charge. She read the news as she strolled while a blonde man in front of her commented on the manner in which his brunette comrade had used her own decently-nice-to-look-at features to buy reasonably cheap candy floss for two a little while ago. No sharing of course.

_'You're twenty, Sabo. Twenty. I'm not your babysitter.'_

Such a comment lead to a friendly elbow nudge, afterwards a rapid roundhouse kick delivered by her, he therefore ducked due to habit. Crouched down, he back rolled easily for the sake of space, upright he stood, he then moved into a defence, a smirk on his lips, his back though bumped somebody.

She might be the catalyst.

The indigo haired woman in this life remained timid, her eyes darting elsewhere when the man charmingly apologized to her. He aided her in picking up her things which had fallen from her arms. When reaching for the final item: the newspaper, their hands grazed each other's. She retracted hers at once, as though burnt by playing with fire. Had it been that other life, she'd have stuttered an excuse, laid hold of the paper, and made a run for it by now.

This life had bigger plans at hand; ergo, her inhibited temperament went on a temporary break, daring for once, a quick coup d'oeil was all she planned for. What had not been planned was for a glance to turn into a gaze—a mutual gaze now, allowing her to drink in irises that were not at all black, trailing downwards with her eyes revealed an amused smile which only seemed to leave her mentally paralysed, light-headed, and also...

Her thoughts caught up to her, as did her feet, ready to find a corner to curl up and die in.

"Wait, you're forgetting your p-"

Her ears did not hear his statement. Her thanks was expressed in the same rush her legs possessed when darting off.

Mirthful, was the current state of his comrade nearby.

"Charmer." she purred.

"I-It wasn't intentional."

"Whatever you say, lady-killer."

The moment the brunette's beam on her face showed teeth, he diverted his attention to the paper in his hands. There was no hope winning this round.

Right here now, right now was a crucial moment where something in this life went horribly wrong or wonderfully right.

He read the headline. He read the subheading. He read the infamous name he heard at bars and from his comrades.

Portgas D. Ace. Fire Fist Ace. Second Division Commander. Whitebeard Pirates.

He knew four of these verities like all the long-winded fisherman at port, just as he knew briefly of magnitude Gol D. Roger was in the pirate world. Nothing more but generalities.

His eyes travelled lower, noting the issue of a war close to this island, the prediction of casualties, the evacuations taking place. He then saw the photograph accompanying the pirate. He'd never seen an image before. So is this why his eyes had widened by each second, far more owlish than ever before? They stared at the photo for aeons, nothing in the world powerful enough to remove his attention away from it, specifically—specifically—specifically the dots featured on each side of the pirate's cheeks.

He knew, he immediately knew, viscerally, he knew the total of dots on the right and left side.

_Twenty._

Right now, right here was another crucial moment where a junk yard appeared in his mind's eye. There was firstly an angry boy in this junk yard who refused to give his name; there was secondly an angry boy in this junk yard who refused to give his name, and thus left him no option but to give the angry boy a nickname.

This is the first memory out of the thousands upon thousands to crash and land violently without warning later on.

_'Leave me alone.'_

_'C'mon, I ain't asking much. Give me a chance, Freckie.'_

_'Freckie?'_

_'Well, I was gonna Frecks or Freckles, but that's just plain rude, ya know?'_

His hand tightened on the newspaper, veins popping out ugly. His bottom lip trembled, he had to bite it. His mouth became dry. He swallowed hard. His heart, hurt and relived, nearly failed. Overwhelmed it was at massive storyboard that opened all of its old pages in his mind.

. . . .

**DOE/9:08/At sea between Impel Down and Marineford**

Unforgettable moments, in form of photographs of the past, probably his greatest moments as a pirate, were what summoned in his mind in first place. Next, all and every visual gained movement, the nature becoming aural as well. In his mind, his only sanctuary—his escape, there seemed to be a library-sized recollection of distinct voices that he would remember till he couldn't no more. In fact, in this particular library, it contained the entirety of well-lived life which illustrated who and where he was today.

_'Take care, Ace! When I set out to sea in three years, I'll have gotten even stronger!'_

_'Me? A pirate? Well, if you have that much faith in me then I guess I'll be the best damn First Mate you'll ever have...Captain.'_

_'I never knew he had a brother! I see. I'm glad you came!'_

_'I'm not going to allow a kid with a murderous intent to see the old man!'_

_'Become my son!"_

_'Hey! I'm Commander of the Fourth Division...Thatch!'_

_'Because he calls us his sons. To the rest of the world we're all just outcasts. It makes us happy.'_

That had jolted his heart when he heard it. That had become satisfying later on. Fulfilling. To be accepted unconditionally regardless of everything.

_'It doesn't matter who your parents were. Everyone is a child of the sea.'_

Absolutely everything.

_'And now, Ace is officially the Second Division Commander!'_

_'Ace. It's fine. I have...'_

Whitebeard's were left incomplete. Left ignored by his body and mind as he rushed towards to Blackbeard that day.

Should he have heeded his father's advice? Would he have gotten to meet Luffy so soon? And would Blackbeard still have gotten the balls to send Luffy to the Marines despite Garp's presence at Water Seven?

_Far too freakin' late to think about this all. It's done._

The past could not be changed. He couldn't go back and change it himself. All he could do now was wait for what was to come soon.

Death.

_Everyone's gotta kick the bucket sometime. Wouldn't mind an extra ten years, but I kinda wonder how they'll take me out._

And wasn't that something to look forward to?

From what he could recall instantly, ranging from civilians to witches to talking animals to Marines to pirates like himself, it was foretold that the exact moment you were about to die, or during the moment you inhaled and exhaled your very last, apparently the life you lived rushed through your mind with great clarity, all and every highlight of your lows and highs. The final memory of yourself—by yourself—for yourself.

_Think I did that too early._

If the Marines had a clue to this true parentage, which seemed to be the case for some of the higher-ups due to those secretive looks he got thrown at him, then they would make it quick. He carried the blood of a demon after all. A sin to be exterminated ever since a particular sperm and egg fused together. From then on, those two humans in love: Roger and Rouge, had painted a target on their son's back.

He'd only been living on borrowed time.

_I used it well._

. . . .

**2DBE/Time: 9:05/Sabaody Archipelago**

"Hey, what's the matter? You look like you've frozen yourself to the ground. Is there something on the press really juicy?" the woman drew nearer behind him, peering over his shoulder, setting her eyes downwards to what he had read.

"Oh." she said. "He's a big deal. This is gonna cause one heck of a stir with his crew when his captain finds out. His captain's a legend. Whitebeard pirates never let one of their own-"

"K-koala,"

"Hm?" noting his stutter, her lips pursed. Weird. He rarely did that. "I'm listening."

He shook his head, hands releasing the newspaper which fell to ground, they fisted themselves in his hair instead, pulling too tight at several strands.

"Tomorrow." he whispered, as if the thought of saying it louder would push the execution date today. "It's in two days. Only two days. And we're so near I-I can't believe this."

"Sabo, I'm not following." she said gently, "Please help me understand."

"I don't get it myself! Why now? Why the hell is it now? What's the joke? What hell is going on?" Words gushed out his mouth unchecked, akin to geysers, cloudbursts and volcanoes. "It's back and it doesn't feel fake. I'm not dreaming, I'm not drunk, I'm not drugged. This is real. These memories are real. It's all real."

He caught her whole attention now. Her concern grew as ferocious as his abnormal panic taking over him.

"Work with me here, Sabo." Koala's tone was becoming appeasing, "What memories? What memories are back?" she intended to be the lifebuoy of sanity he could easily cling to rather than drown in the turmoil of his recent discovery.

"Argh, how'd I forget? How? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't...Koala, I just wouldn't, okay? What kind of propaganda is this? What'd he do? Sure, he's part of Whitebeard's crew. Second Division Commander. Still doesn't explain why is it a big deal for...of course." His comrade winced as an ill-natured laugh left his mouth. "That's what's going on. It's not about him. It's his dad. His real dad. Why is that dead bastard still putting Ace through this crap after all these years? His  _stupid_  damn legacy."

Sabo dropped to his knees, slamming a fist against the ground, sending underground vibrations for a radius of 20m. The frantic man grabbed for the newspaper again, attempting to scan and memorize every line of text written despite his breathing ragged and uneven, despite the sweat increasing on his forehead.

Only three passers-by began to stare. Koala however was preoccupied with her comrade in middle of a crisis. He was stressed. He was petrified. He was so far from himself that Koala could have mimicked his mannerism and passed off as him with flying colours. Sabo, recently the second-in-command, had always regained himself in tough conditions. He didn't just break down and mumble non-stop. It ached to witness him this way. All she realised was that Sabo was going to claw the skin and hair off his head dragon-style, successfully yet accidentally reaching his brain if she didn't figure it out soon.

To her credit, it took her under eight seconds. Her deduction was plausible enough.

"You know him." she knelt in front him, placed one of her hands on his trembling shoulder, the other feeling the frantic pulse on his neck,"You know him personally, Portgas D. Ace. Who is he to you exactly?"

Sabo looked straight through her, lost. Up close, she saw the actual colour of his current watery eyes. The sight stunned her: how did a happy-go-lucky man switch to morose in under a minute?

"Koala, he's important. So important. And I forgot. I forgot everything."

"Tell me more."

The admission fell easily out of his mouth, "He's Frecks. He's Freckles. He's Freckie. He's moron. They're gonna kill him. He's gonna die. He's gonna die tomorrow. He was my-" he fell easily likewise in Koala's ready arms, who supported his unresponsive self.

. . . .

**DOE/Time: 9:12/At sea between Impel Down and Marineford**

He'd likely meet his death by swords, in memory of that...that man he could barely pronounce without the urge to spit and scowl. Ace could imagine it vividly, how it would all go down. Perhaps he'd be on his knees, a sign of total submission. Solely for the occasion, recently polished—recently sharpened swords, the utmost best for the utmost worst, would strike down once.

_Sometimes._

Ace grimaced once the doubt took its seat in his mind. Normally, it would take one final strike by two executioners, however he'd seen with his own eyes some decapitation ceremonies here and there. It took more than one strike at times, and yes, it looked inhuman and horrendous. Screams by victims one had to hear with one's own ears stayed with some for days if you couldn't get a grip fast enough. He'd seen how executioners were permitted at times to hold up the head, he'd seen how that head still possessed some spirit left to blink. Definitely disturbing. He did have goosebumps that particular day. His Flame-Flame fruit had malfunctioned as well, unable to grant him warmth. He had been at his coldest temperature yet.

_With my luck, they might have to hack it off a couple times, and then kick my head off 'cause my bones are too damn strong._

His lips managed to frown and smirk at the same time.

_Didn't know I could be this morbid. It can't get any worse. What's worse than death?_

"Ah, Portgas D. Ace. We meet at alas."

Speak of the devil's twin brother.

. . . .

**DBE/Time: 19:00/Sabaody Archipelago/Clinic**

Sabo awoke from his slumber, his fever to be precise, yet he did not know that until later.

_Where am I?_

All he could make out were two figures to his right, a man and woman. One probably a doctor and the other his friend, Koala.

"Hey, where am I? Is this a hospital? Why am I at hospital?"

The two figures stopped talking once hearing Sabo's grumbling, both turned towards him, both of their faces relieved or overjoyed in Koala's case. In haste, she went over to him.

"Sabo, you idiot," was that a sob he heard? "I swear, if you ever scare me like that again, ever, even for a joke..." was what he could somehow hear out despite her face hidden in his lap.

"I got it," he murmured softly, eyes softening too at her worry. "what I don't get is what led me here exactly?"

Koala huffed, "Obviously me, and never again. I'm lucky I managed to find a good clinic in this zone, the hospital was way too far." and gave Sabo mental whiplash with the way she rapidly regained herself. "Plus, you're heavy. Hack would easily agree. Watch what you're eating next time."

"It's muscle."

"The jury's still out on that."

"You wanna see the evidence?"

"You're seriously not my type."

It was then that the doctor cleared out throat, either to gain attention or to halt a laugh. "To answer your question, you're here because you did give us quite a scare. From what your friend told me, you began hyperventilating and subsequently passed out. A panic attack, most likely. I can simply induce that you were unable to process whatever alarming thing you discovered." the doctor's next words were no longer clinical in tone. "If your mental, including emotional trauma had been more severe in nature, you might have found yourself in a coma."

Stated thus, Sabo spoke slowly, still trying to digest the word  _coma_  down in mind's stomach. He had yet to process his two days of bed rest. "Is that the good news or bad news?"

"Worst case scenario. The good news is that you'll be discharged the next morning. The bad news is that visiting hours end in 30 minutes."

The young man blinked, reflecting on the entirety of memories that burst through with dark and light colours, "Seriously, is that it? Not that I don't trust your judgement, Doctor, it's just that...this doesn't happen to me often."

"Hm," the Doctor glanced down at the notes head taken, "I had my suspicions too. Your heart rate however is at its regular pace. Your brain activity holds no irregularities. You're breathing evenly. I will however visit later, say around 8:25 to find if one of my fears is proven wrong. Does that work for you?"

"It works. Thanks by the way."

"I agree. Thank you. Thank you for everything, Daichi." Koala beamed, unjustifiably brighter than usual.

"Just doing my job, Koala." the Doctor accompanied his words with a warm smile, unjustifiably inviting. Though whatever door Daichi opened, Sabo sensed that it wasn't inclusive.

"Not everyone puts their heart into it."

"I think you'll find that I'm an odd one out."

"I personally have no complaints."

_Ah, so that's what it is._

There was something was in the air the three of them breathed; there was something more than smell of mild disinfectant. It seemed that Sabo had missed out on quite a bit. Beguiled, he smirked at their silent exchange, positively certain he could slip right out the window while the two, mutually mesmerised, were none the wiser.

A remark at the tip of his tongue let loose once the Doctor left, "My, oh, my, first name basis already?"

"Don't."

"And he's a red head."

"I'm warning you."

"Everyone knows about your  _thing_  for them by now."

Koala looked away with her cheeks rather warm, her arms folded themselves. "Sheesh, Sabo, of all the things to talk about."

"He might be married, you know. With a jawline like that-"

"Oh shut up."

"Cheer up, I'm sure he has a brother."

"He sure does." her amicable tone went south from that point on, "Down at the hospital, healing from a gun shot all because he tried to persuade a Celestial Dragon not to take his fiancée away days ago."

"Woah."

"No one can reason with those monsters. They're lucky they've evacuated from this island. I wouldn't mind showing them how I've-" Koala breathed through her nose thrice, regaining herself. Her smile didn't stretch as it normally did; however, her eyes were what Sabo took at face value.

She rolled them, "Don't give me that look. Change of subject. I confess. I maybe went overboard with the clinic, but hey," Koala whispered her next words, "Dragon'll chew me out for bringing back our second-in-command out of shape due to necessary precautions not taken."

"Don't sweat it, I'll shoulder the blame." he said, "We are after all kind of behind schedule because of me."

"Kind of?" she repeated.

"I really don't wanna play the guessing game right now, Koala."

"I'll save you the trouble and say it's been two days."

_TWO DAYS!? WHAT? THEN TOMORROW ACE'LL BE...Chill. Don't let it be obvious. Don't mention him._

Sabo's mind came to a standstill afterwards. "That's not possible. Tell me you're joking."

Koala counted her fingers and multiplied the numbers mentally. "Technically it's been thirty-four hours or so."

Sabo muttered a curse that still echoed around the room. "But that means...that means we've completely missed our boat and our rendezvous with Hack on Picnic Island."

His hand twitched on top of his knees which led Koala to brush away his worries before said hands could reach his hair again. "Granted, it's not your fault intentionally, Sabo. I rented us another boat for tomorrow, and I've already relayed the message to Hack." Koala clicked her fingers once a recent fact resurfaced in her mind. "Oh yeah, you'll never guess who I saw strolling about as I carried you."

"Who?" Sabo asked, liking the change in topic.

"Satomi." Koala answered. "The jet-black hair she's got now threw me off, I almost didn't recognise her. Still, it begs the question why she didn't just take the infusion she and Ivankov worked on together. It's got the whole package of infiltration if you ask me."

Sabo would have to rack his brain to remember this 'infusion'.

"Even though I wanted to, I couldn't really talk to her since she's still in disguise. Plus, she was surrounded by her subordinates. They're most likely patrolling the area, on the search Celestial Dragons who were lost during the chaos, restocking supplies, or providing military reassurance for the upcoming war."

The last word spoken jolted him a little close to home.

"Seems like the situation is getting pretty serious."

"Speaking of which, a few disagree with the war. Personally."

Her words were spoken casually. Her tone layered out a neutral ground where no position was taken.

Sabo picked at his nails to stall for time, whereas Koala waited with all the patience of a grandmother.

No one pointed at the elephant in the room.

Deep down, he wanted to get it off his chest. Reveal his view on how this upcoming war was nothing but placing a father's sins upon their child. Divulge what exactly he was planning to do about it. How instinctual and natural it felt to understand what he had to do soon. Above all, make known how he'd never forgive himself if she got the short end of the stick in case events turned for the worse tomorrow.

_The more people get involved, the more complicated things become. I refuse to put any of my nakama in jeopardy._

Today destined to be tomorrow was in five hours or less. He had to act soon.

"Forget it, Koala." Sabo sank lower into the bed. "I overreacted."

"You're putting it lightly," Koala measured the value of her words before voicing them, "I know it's none of my business, but it must've been pretty hard to remember someone you tried to forget in order to move on. Whether or not you two still have a thing for each other, you don't have to deny to me that it hurts, okay?"

His eyes opened wide in disbelief. Not blinking for a while. She was way off track. Completely. So far from the truth that telling her Portgas D. Ace was his biological father held more credibility; however, better for her to think like that, notwithstanding her blue eyes of sympathy.

Luckily, his abrupt cough and swift head turn to the window made Koala believe her own assumptions. "Change of subject. What were you saying again about Satomi? I've heard it's been roughly a year she's at Marine HQ."

She let him deal with his own feelings, continuing on with life. "Playing them flawlessly. Kichirou's not bad himself. Still, how does she cope with all the workload that comes from her position, including the original objectives from our side?"

"As if that tea-loving, workaholic queen can't handle stress. She loves it." Ignoring Koala's warning about the particular nicknames used, he went on to ask, "So what's her rank again?"

"Captain." she declared with pride.

"No kidding. I knew she was damn good, like when it comes to subterfuge, it's like she gave birth to it."

"True, but then the base she was at before Marine HQ held a fast track program for the prodigious types. Truth be told, there might've been a Commodore at that base who knew kind of supported the Revolutionary army in secret."

"Really?" Sabo may have sounded hopeful, greatly liking where this information could take him. "That's great!" Yet, he liked more how a competent 'Captain' could aid him tomorrow.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm pretty sure you were debriefed at one moment. Probably more than once."

Sabo kept his cool, and let out an absolute truth.

"You're merciless, Koala. I've been out for days. Gimme a break."

His words, spoken like someone three times his junior made her grin. He continued to do so just as he kept his hidden agenda. Questions left his mouth at certain stages, teases and jokes thrown about here and there to prolong a relaxed, familiar, non suspicious mood. From what he could tell, Koala hadn't caught on.

. . . .

**DOE/9:13/At sea between Impel Down and Marineford**

"How are you, Portgas D. Ace? It's been a while I must admit." greeted the very representation of oil to Ace's water. "I thought you were finally dead. Hopefully this time I'll see it and believe it."

_Someone kill me now._

"Cold feet? Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

_Any takers? Anyone will do._

"Provided that your feet are actually cold, I assure you that you'll be given shoes at Marine HQ. The best we have to offer you. It just wouldn't do for you to be mistreated in your final hours. I won't allow it."

Ace continued to stare at nothing but the sea behind the disfigured Rear admiral. Disfigured behind his half-designed mask that is.

"Why won't you speak? Surely Impel Down didn't traumatise you to that degree? Or perhaps...Oh. No wonder. I'm hurt, Ace-kun. Is this how you treat a beloved acquaintance?"

The pirate snorted, still making no eye contact, "You have a pretty messed up take on how we see each other." his words were cold and blunt. A complete contrast to his warm nature.

"We've been through a lot together." The Marine's grin could almost be taken as a leer, "Why, we saw each other's true selves that day, didn't we?"

That day referred to year ago, deep in the New World where a battle raged heavily and costly across waters. Casualties were on both sides, injuries were on both sides, yet different in execution. One Rear admiral was horrendously burnt, whereas one Second Division Commander was rendered mute for a day, psychologically traumatised.

The two had brought out each other's greatest fears down to a fine art.

"I clearly remember the fusion of our memories that day." the admiral sighed dreamily. "You're the very first to come to a draw with me. "

"The only thing I clearly remember was you drowning. Who the hell had enough pity for you?"

"Need I remind you that I clearly remember your parentage." Just as Ace scowled towards the Rear admiral, willing to confront him face to face now, the Marine cast his eyes elsewhere. An unasked game of hard-to-tolerate-with was set in motion.

"Sengoku, the Fleet admiral if it escaped your notice, was astounded by my discovery. It appears that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Then again-"

"Cut to the chase." Ace interrupted his adversary, "you're wasting my time."

The Marine blinked, showing none his distaste for the (uneducated was the adjective in his mind) pirate before him, "Your father's death inspired thousands, and yours will not. You won't change the era."

Ace's toes curled in repressed rage.

"He. Is. Not. My. Father."

"No, of course not." the rear admiral agreed with pretended support, "His and your unkempt black hair, life of piracy, and remarkable strength have no correlation whatsoever. How silly of me. One look at your back reveals who you truly belong to, regardless of the blood who determined your fate for you."

"Are you done?"

"On your father? Yes. I do not have much facts about your mother."

"Watch it." Ace did his utmost best to not lose it. He could not lash out. He was in no position to. He could not throw the admiral overboard. He was in no position to.

"Watch your mouth."

The rear admiral sighed, as if he was at the end of his ropes with a stubborn ten-year who refused to believe the sky was blue. "You seem to keep forgetting the hierarchy today, Portgas. I could exert my power over you at any given moment. No questions asked."

_Don't spit at him. Don't spit at him. Don't spit at him._

"Friendly advice: respect your superiors."

Sarcasm, not at all in the top three of Ace's defences was employed. "Sure, I'll get straight on that. Just give me a minute. You know what, screw that. Go ahead and do your worst, oh wait, I'm already on my way to Marineford from Impel Down. Sorry, admiral, but there ain't much worse you can do to me in chains."

"Oh, Ace-kun, there's plenty of things I could do to you, specifically  _restrained_  tightly."

The implications were diversified.

_How the hell did that backfire?_

Ace blinked hard, attempting to erase what had just been said. He was not going to wonder about the connotations in those word. He did although wonder why he hadn't set out to put down the bastard in front him rather than Blackbeard.

"How do you sleep at night?"

"Thanks to dreams, Portgas. Shall I tell you the one from last night?"

"You're sick."

"You're underdressed."

"You're no different from a pirate."

The rear admiral paused several seconds. There happened to be a glint in his eyes, something unresolved boiled underneath the surface before he stepped back, creating distance between them.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Ace smirked, "You do share pirate traits, don't you?" revelling in his sudden jump to a higher spot in today's hierarchy. "Remember how our memories fused? Yeah, guess I'm not the only one with daddy issues. Though at least my good-for-nothing pop is dead and gone."

The playful, stuck-up Marine was gone too, leaving in his place the inexorable living creature just beneath his skin.

His words were cold and blunt,"I'm ending this conversation."

"Ain't that responsible? You did start it first, hypocrite."

"I'd choose to be a hypocrite over a dead man any day, Portgas D. Ace."

Although he kept his poker face well as long as the stare-off had lasted, the pirate did not speak again. It was becoming a challenge to do so in face of upcoming events.

He had no chances. He had no choices.

. . . .

**DBE/Time: 19:27/Sabaody Archipelago**

Koala's words soon became a verbal advertisement, "Knowing her, as soon as she got that scheduled evening pause for Marines, she'd probably make a run for that tea house in grove 75. It's pretty close to the Sabaody Marine base and it's got the perfect blend of calm and secrecy."

_That's definitely her type of place._

"I reckon there's all kinds of business deals that get made upstairs, though of course, you gotta pay for it." another thought came to mind, "There's maybe a code or puzzle in order to enter too. Probably a rumour."

"Think she'd pay for it?"

"For the total privacy it provides? C'mon Sabo, this is our Satomi. You should know better. You got amnesia or what?"

Koala had no idea of the truth she'd just spoken.

_Amnesia. Memory loss. Could it be?_

"...would love to meet her, but I gotta pay my keep to Shakky and help out at the bar. I did promise."

"Wait, what? Who's Shakky?"

"Just a kind soul who offered me accommodation. Thanks to her, I didn't have to pay for inn last night and I won't tonight. I can't exactly sleep in the waiting room."

"Can you trust her though?"

"I'll be fine, Sabo. I know what I'm doing."

_Just like me, but if I can't find her, how do I get inside Marine HQ? I could sneak on a Marine ship before they embark, hide in a crate...but then what? I need Satomi on this. I need to go out too, but Koala's has to go first._

With impeccable timing, the clock read his thoughts as he cast his eyes on it. Its little hand laid on top the seven whereas it's bigger counterpart laid upon the six. Once Koala's eyes followed Sabo's, she easily saw the suggestion of her departure before Sabo could make one.

"Looks like your all on your own." Koala said, rather reluctant to admit it. "My time's up, Sabo. I ought to go now. "

He nodded his head in accord, "You better. I'd hate for you to get told off by one of the nurses or something." and then his small grin, similar to a fox, stretched to the left, "Though, I bet you wouldn't mind getting scolded by Mr. Red."

Koala froze, both at the words, and the nonchalant tone Sabo just used, with the faintest hint of amusement in his voice.

"Or should I say Dr. Red? He seems to be rather taken by-"

"I'm out!" was a declaration, followed by the woman storming off towards the exit, her long legs moving in autopilot, her hip brusquely bumping a table where Sabo's belongings fell straight down to the floor.

"Dammit."

Damn indeed. Since when was Koala that ungraceful with her movements?

Sabo chuckled, "Clumsy when frustrated. A few find that cute."

Refraining from cursing, she held her tongue, she relented, she bent down with a sigh. "Real subtle, Sabo." Her left hand grabbed hold of the black trench coat; her right hand entered inside her side bag. "Didn't I say you weren't my type a while ago?" Her hand then entered inside the trench coat's left pocket. The right one forever catered for his journal. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone to tolerate you for life somewhere unknown."

"Ouch." Sabo looked towards window with feigned hurt. In this position, he failed to see the fleeting glint in his comrade's eyes when she turned around. All he heard was Koala smoothing his full length coat and placing it back on the chair. His hat and steel pipe were picked up afterwards.

"I'm leaving for real now, Sabo. Remember: However restless you get, do try to stay in one place." her thumb and index finger pointed directly at him while she walked backwards, set on lock-on, as deadly as a sniper, almost like a bullet manipulated to aim at the possible lies he might spit out. "That clear, second-in-command?"

"Crystal."

His objectives for tonight and tomorrow however were clearer than that.

_I've got a chance. I've made my choice. I'm coming for you Ace._

 


	2. Concoct a master plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Since One Piece came out in 1997, it's pretty unlikely that I, a pretty cute kid at the time, possessed the mind to develop such a masterpiece.
> 
> AN: Try to bear with time difference, canon/non-canon/fanon devil fruits, teasing from a variety of characters, complications, implications, and OC characters as you read this fic.
> 
> Note that:  
> 2DBE=Two days' before Execution  
> DBE=Day before Execution  
> DOE=Day of Execution  
> DAE=Day after Execution 
> 
> Title: Phase2: Concoct a master plan

**DBE/Time: 20:42/Marine HQ/Dormitories**  
Old habits died hard. Operating the way he did had been rooted into him ever since he first arrived at Marine HQ. Rather than take a shortcut by heading over to the locker room like most of his peers, a Seaman First Class who was in all likelihood aged seventeen, entered section C of the dormitories, drenched from head to toe. Such a sight was unusual everyday of the week, only not today—exclusively today seeing that the impromptu water fight that broke out in the gym was allowed to be swept under the rug. Normally, such juvenile behaviour would have never been tolerated in Marine HQ; however, the chief Marines were attending the meeting, dozens of other Marines were either honing their skills or standing in their position at the Marineford plaza for practice, which then left a few of his superiors supervising those below the rank Ensign. Several superiors seemed to be somewhat lenient to their subordinates this evening.

_Maybe they're being nice cause of the shame of maybe losing tomorrow, or maybe they're letting us younger ones blow steam in case we've signed up for the weak side._

Mechanically so, the adolescent went through the motions: he made his way to his bunk bed; dropped down on his knees; pulled open his bottom bunk's drawer; stripped; chucked behind him his wet uniform precisely inside the laundry basket; pulled out his casual uniform; donned them on, subtly inspected the vent hole installed at the bottom of the wall; caught sight of an origami swan; stood up; and afterwards-

_'Hold on a sec, there was actually something. That's the signal.'_

Crawling towards the vent hole simply adjacent to his bottom bunk, the adolescent was now dead certain his eyes had not mistaken him. He understood what the folded paper signalled and immediately made a grab for it, sliding his right hand expertly through the bars. Once it was in his grasp, he unfolded the swan to decode the message that would certainly be on it.

 _'U1R1G2.'_ he read in his mind, _'That means a phone call. An urgent phone call. Time limit twenty minutes.'_ His eyebrows rose, _'From Satomi!'_

“Looks likes things are getting even more interesting.” he murmured to himself while carefully lifting the vent's gate, having no problems with screws expertly unscrewed months ago in likeness to others. Checking his surroundings for anyone, he gladly noticed that his dormitory still resembled a ghost town. Slipping inside the vent with enviable ease, he began to climb his way up towards the administration office.

 _Can't wait to see how we'll screw over the Marines, or World Government. Both are fine._  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 19:44/Sabaody Archipelago/Golden Time**  
Sabo the revolutionary entered the tea house somewhat nonplussed. Tradition tinged to trendy: his peers seemed to have invaded the tea house and not the pompous seniors as he had thought at first. The interior design definitely incorporated perhaps some unknown island's autumnal history and also highlight the vivaciousness of Sabaody's local culture.

_I'll give credit where credit's due. This place does look amazing._

In taking the stairs to lead him to the first floor, Sabo started his search for signs of underhanded practices. All he saw were the toilets, and a few more of the general public socialising, drinking their odd tea four hours before midnight without a care in the world.

_Hm, where would I hide a backroom for dealers and lovers of privacy?_

As the majority did frequently, his eyes first caught sight of the exquisite range of flowering tea. Purely for display. All of them were presented in translucent teapots, every single one of them resting upon the shelves of an armoire transparent as well. It was two inches taller than him. It was spotless. He'd have no trouble calling out anyone blind to say otherwise; nevertheless, an attendant continued to wipe away the non-existent dirt in every nook and cranny.

He was just doing his job.

 _Too seriously maybe_ , were Sabo's thoughts. _Or just literally I guess._

The revolutionary waited a beat, watching the perfectionist swipe all five teapot handle's until he reached the sixth one where he decided to clean it from top to bottom unlike the rest. It shined brighter than all the others in the centre, particularly in the middle of the flower, the golden circular thing in the middle of the teapot couldn't be more eye-catching.

_Too shiny. Doesn't look natural. Not even golden doorknobs are...Oh. Makes sense. Pretty clever._

He was after all just doing his job.

Once declaring the teapot he desired, it was not much of challenge to gain entry, especially not when the right amount of bellis were offered to the attendant's hand. As Sabo entered, he knew Koala had been right. It truly was the ideal spot for an ultra-private rendezvous or shady business deals. The setting offered was elegant without pretentious vibes. The atmosphere was intimate, not between people, but between the clientèle and the teacup in their hand. It was borderline religious.

 _Coffee's still better_ , Sabo couldn't help but think. He retained however enough self-preservation to not make an announcement before tea fanatics. Refocused, Sabo scanned all the tables near windows, knowing his comrade had a thing for sight-seeing. In seconds, he espied her in the far left corner of the establishment, almost hidden in an alcove.

Target located.  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 20:45/A private call from Sabaody Marine base to Marine HQ**  
“Yup. I received your fax, memorised it, and made it disappear.” he answered back, “The encryption was tricky. Was the elephant that important? And did I translate the left character right? But hold on a sec, are you and him serious for tomorrow? Like seriously serious?”

“Yes.”

“You actually want me to quote, unquote, enhance the kitchen's menu for tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

“Crawl around the vents to set it all up tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

“And to exert influence, your fancy words again, on the main official guards and the surveillance team if need be.”

“Yes.”

“And enforce it again tomorrow morning, for like, just in case?”

“Yes.”

“Not to mention the poor innocent snails.”

“Yes.”

“We're not going to, you know, poison the lil' slimy guys too badly, right?”

“Which slimy guys?”

“The animals.”

“Be specific.”

“The snails.”

“No.”

“But we do need them fully, like, incapacitated.”

“Yes.”

“But won't it be, um, an overkill for the Marines? My non-natural 'influence', plus your naturally made 'influence' tomorrow morning?”

“Yes.”

“Last question. Can I, like, use my own initiative when the time calls for it?”

“I don't know. Can you?”

There was a sigh on the line, “Okaaay. May I use my own initiative? Please?”

“Yes. Wisely though.”

There was a pause on the line, next was a squeal.

“Sweet.” The revolutionary teen grinned so bright that the two Marines sat obediently in front of their desks smiled back at him, “I've been waiting for this.” their heads tilted in obedience, seemingly waiting instruction. “Finally, some action around here.” Seeing this, he toned down his 'influence' by a notch, allowing the two Marines to partially possess their consciousness. As per usual, they never did remember whatever occurred.  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 19:45/Sabaody Archipelago/Golden Time**  
“Hey, Satomi.” Sabo drawled as he ambled over, “Long time no see.”

A temporary raven-haired woman almost frowned, not at all pleased with her peace interrupted; yet, she still greeted her colleague, “Hello, Sabo.” with a practised smile gracing her face, “Fancy meeting you here. Did the entry puzzle you greatly?”

“Not after a minute of seeing the odd one out. The golden doorknob behind the golden flower was nice touch."

“I wonder, have you finally come to appreciate the wonders of tea?”

Sabo feigned a sigh, “We both know the answer to that. Didn't we come to an impasse a while ago?”

“Perhaps.” she admitted, “Times flies, though not as quick as the ravens you possibly rode to arrive here. Why the special reunion today? Enlighten me.”

Straight to business as always.

Her astuteness, greatly appreciated, dissolved any foolish doubts he may have had about his comrade.

“I'll give you the lowdown.” Sabo slid the newspaper from his hands on the table between them, “The world knows him, you know him.” he sat down in the unoccupied chair before her, “I know him personally. I won't let him die.”

I can't. Not now. Not ever.

Her next sip of tea was halted by his forthright tone, arguably near the end of his words. Satomi stared at him instead, still holding her cup. At that moment, Sabo was well aware that his comrade noticed his bait without doubt, but she had yet to bite it all the same.

He continued with the facts, “He's big deal in our world, besides his captain and crew. I won't insult your intelligence. You and I both know the worst case scenario of this stupid war. The consequences we'll get if the Marines come out as the victors.”

“And if Whitebeard ceased to exit.”

“Bingo. We're on the same wavelength then.” Sabo said relived, his tone shortly became solemn. “Satomi, you can pretty much guess now why I came to you.”

Satomi nodded her head in agreement; Satomi thereupon sipped the remains of her blooming tea. Her eyes, silver just like steel, fluttered shut in satisfaction. Despite what has just been said, Satomi did not give any further verbal response. In similar fashion to their leader Dragon, she was one of the few endowed with that uncanny skill: to remain inhumanely phlegmatic about critical situations.

Sabo's right foot tapped rapidly in limited patience.

 _Was I clear enough? 'Course I was. But then why is she playing the waiting game with me? I'm not really in the mood to pull rank. I need her on this_.

In spite of his needs, Sabo would go solo and execute this mission tomorrow if need be.

At that very moment, luck befriended him; the unthinkable happened, the teacup had actually rattled as it set down on its plate—loudly. Satomi tore down an advertisement from the window unceremoniously, flipped it over, retrieved a pen from her pocket, and subsequently sketched out what seemed to be a diagram of a building. No stroke of her pen was wasted – everything precise, perspicuous and pleasing as the person she allowed people to see.

“You've offered me believable propositions.” Satomi said, “You have yet to give me feeling.”

“He's my brother.”

He reeled her in with that line.

Three fingers of Satomi's right hand tightened their grip on the pen abnormally, her eyes were instinctively drawn to the tattooed spiral of flowers around her right wrist.

“I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why not reveal your connection with Portgas D. Ace beforehand?”

Holding his breath unthinkingly, Sabo heaved a sigh afterwards. His eyes fell. It took him several seconds to get the words out, “Because I don't...deserve to be his brother.” difficult it proved be to be to not feel inadequate for loss of ten years that slipped seamlessly through his fingers, “Come to think of it, not even Luffy's.”

Satomi let that sink in. She opened her mouth to speak, rather curious to see if her recent suspicion was correct, but thought better of it and continued sketching a comprehensive layout of Marine HQ.  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 20:49/Marine HQ/Administration office**  
Roughly a good ninety percent of revolutionaries at Baltigo were well acquainted with the words: desire, will, and order. They understood the true weight of the three words; they understood the true weight of the three words when spoken by him. Normally, he was a reliable colleague, a reliable friend, a very curious mind; however, he was under age twenty. Not yet finished with puberty, the young revolutionary still had a few hurdles of maturity to overcome.

Simply put, he got bored easily. His boredom lead to distractions. His distractions gave birth to fun. His type of fun tended to be slipping into comrades minds once their mental guards were down. Not spitefully, just playfully. Perhaps he'd politely order a non-negotiable comrade known to take over his chores, or perhaps he'd gently request five high-ranking comrades in different divisions to belt out Bink's Sake at three in the morning.

Nothing serious. No harm. No wounds. No scars. Just a lecture on behaviour he endured along side his his partner in crime for five hours straight, accompanied with ten colourful eyes seething simultaneously with an eruptive emotion he could accidentally set off with a poor choice of words.

_Sure, it was scary, but still worth it._

Kichirou's thoughts were interrupted. He started at the slam of the door behind him, the chair he was sprawled upon creaked at his weight. Kichirou swivelled his chair around to recognise Lieutenant Commander Scarlet. His superior seemed dumbfounded. His face was pale for now, but it would surely gain colour little by little once he fully acknowledged the minor misbehaviour in place.

“Why is this Seaman in my office?” demanded Lieutenant Commander Scarlet, turning his head towards his clerical assistants, “Why have the two of you allowed a Seaman to enter my office and sit in my chair?” his gruff tones had no effect on his two charmed subordinates who simply blinked at him.

Displeased, the Lieutenant Commander ground his teeth together while his mind thought of a range of sanctions for the three before him. Once the colour red reached all four corners of his face, Kichirou diffused the situation by turning the tables on his superior.

“Scarlet.” was voiced in a honeyed tone, the two syllables in the name articulated compellingly, meanwhile Kichirou's pupils became abnormally dark and much too big in size. “Can I shorten your title? Makes life easier for me.”

“Of course.” agreed Scarlet, his own pupils copying his subordinate's.

“Whatcha holding in your hands things? That folder seems pretty important. Oh, by the way, you will explain everything fully. Don't miss out anything.”

“I hold in my hands the register listing the Seaman Recruits to embark on a practice voyage tomorrow, along with the Captains that will be in charge of the different groups. I also have the revised timetable for the pirate Portgas D. Ace tomorrow, along with the names of the two guards that will hand him over and the two guards that retrieve him here during transfer.” replied Scarlet obediently, “I was no longer needed in the meeting upstairs. I am to ensure that the corridors hold no escape whatsoever for Portgas D. Ace when he walks through them.”

“Yes, come to papa, that's the papers I was looking for.” Kichirou unexpectedly tutted, “Shame I couldn't find it here. Your desk is really, like, a hell of a mess.” he then showed every sign of disappointment, his eyes locked with the Lieutenant Commander displayed the feeling as well. “Bet I could a finger in one of those drawers.”

“Would you like me to clean it?” Scarlet offered, the need to please his subordinate overrode everything else in that moment.

Nah,” Kichirou beamed, the lustre of moon arguably inferior when compared to his charisma. “I have bigger plans for you.”  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 19:50/Sabaody Archipelago/Golden Time**  
“The tea isn't necessary.”

“A simple thank you will suffice.”

“Who drinks tea at this time of night?”

“Shall I order you apple juice instead?” Satomi tone was forever modulated, “Or perhaps milk.” on the bright side, such a voice rarely grated on anyone's nerve. However, the quirk of her lip could easily ruffle a few curly blonde feathers.

 _Why am I not pulling rank on her already_ , were Sabo's mentally voiced thoughts.

Conceding for once, he took a neat sip of jasmine tea and then closed his eyes in mimicry of the people around him. Alone in his head, Sabo silently thanked whichever Marine it was that decided that all commissioned officers, within the vicinity of Marine HQ or across the seas, had total access to Portgas D. Ace's timetable, the most high-profile execution to date.

Mulling over stage 1 to 5 of their master plan (the eighth stage was troublesome to a degree), Sabo's zeroed in on the left side of the detailed sketch, “You forgot the surveillance snails.” his finger pointed then trailed the corridor on the sketch that was one floor above the dormitories, right next door to control room and the only way towards the temporary prison cell. “No way in hell they won't want visual proof he entered his jail cell. They might be a pain in the ass, if the surveillance team somehow beat your witchy brew.”

“I never did say I was omniscient.” Satomi said, sounding quite defensive, a pleasing tone in Sabo point of view. He saw a rare opportunity there. It was tempting. It was available. Would he take it?

“Admit it.” Sabo took it, “Happens to the best of us. It did slip your mind.”

“Regardless,” she stressed, “you have a point.” her head tilted in consideration, “There really is no need for you to take the corridor, you will both travel via vents, but if were to expect the unexpected...I'll ensure that Kichirou receives a fax about the right substance to add to their meals tomorrow morning.”

“You mean poison.”

“A drug.”

“That'll poison them.”

“Incapacitate them. In-ca-pa-ci-tate.”

“I got it the first time.”

 _I wonder, I truly do,_ were Satomi's mentally voiced thoughts.

There was truly no fault in Sabo's keen eye for detail. The surveillance snails were indeed a potential nuisance if not handled with caution; however, it was absolutely a wonderful drawback from the Marines when she thought it over. Instead of progressive man-made surveillance system crafted from the likes of Dr. Vegapunk, they settled for mother nature's exploitable creatures.

 _I have nothing against snails; however, if there are any casualties, it would benefit us well for it to be them than us_ , Satomi thought rationally. _They’re expendable._

Someone had to prioritize the necessary lives.

Her thoughts were calm and clear directly she took a neat sip of tea, “Apart from that resolved issue, do you see any other potential ones from the first stage to the last stage of our plan?”

Sabo grimaced, “About stage 8, between you and me, I'm calling it the hit and miss stage. So, yeah, there's a lot of blending in for Ace and me—anything can happen. We can't predict everything, like people for example. They're random. Untameable.”

“Anyone particular in mind?”

Sabo sighed, “If he's still close to the boy he was then he's got one hell of a temper.” a flash remembrance of the Porchemy confrontation passed through his mind, “I bet he hasn't changed. How else did get himself in this mess? They say Blackbeard's the one who...captured him.” his eyes were no longer seeable once his head bent down, the black top hat seemingly cast a shadow over them.

“I'll handle it. It won't cause me any sweat.” reassured Sabo, “I'll smack him upside the head if I have to —I'll probably have to anyway.” his face gave glimpse of his fond feelings, “There's no way I'm letting that hot head ruin his own escape.”

"Speaking of which, the infusion inside this box is what will truly guarantee a successful escape for the both of you.”

Once Sabo opened the box and recognised what the infusion signalled, he was in awe. He had briefly heard about it at Baltigo; he briefly remembered what Koala told him about it. Gently, he closed the black box she had just passed over to him, “You mad scientist.” Sabo whispered.

Satomi shrugged her shoulders in response, pridefully and nonchalantly, “I'm not insulted.” somehow she made the two work.  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 20:53/Marine HQ/Dormitories**  
During the second half of the somewhat dour evening, stress and anticipation had given themselves an unholy upgrade not from any dealer in this world. As undeniable and transparent as air, mere emotional states bypassed logic and as result evolved into physical forms by some means or another. Kichirou attentively took note of this—he could feel it somehow. From what he would perceive later on, the duo happened to be the nails his Seaman peers chewed on to keep fears at bay, the stiff shoulders from a majority of Petty Officers, or perhaps half-hearted orders voiced out to all below the rank Warrant Officer. Given the major war right around the corner, the grandest one in half a decade, uncertainty happened to be another emotion attempting to bypass logic. Regardless of age or experience, not one single Marine on the ground level was foolish enough to celebrate their victory just yet. There was however a bright side to all this anxiety.

_No one's gonna catch a good night's sleep tonight._

Following the teenager's logic, many Marines out and about were distracted. They weren't in full control of their mental and emotional faculties. The unusual lack of discipline tonight, be it attitude or conduct, was in Kichirou's favour.

_Damn. I wanted a challenge! My wills are gonna be way too easy to mass-produce. Hold on a sec, Kichirou...you still gotta watch out for anybody getting too clingy to you after._

Abnormal attachment: simply one of the few drawbacks to his powers.

“Well, whaddaya know!” uttered Akiyama Aoi as he leaned against Kichirou's bunk bed, “There truly is a spy in our midst.” seeming to be relatively amused at the minute.

_Should've paid attention to my surroundings better._

Despite being caught in flagrante exiting the vent, his fellow Seaman comrade, the sole person in the dormitory apart from him, was the very best Kichirou could have wished for. What threat was an insouciant, subtly rebellious, cynic who should have set out to be a philosopher by now? If Kichirou could, since he would if he could, he'd have overruled the cynic's volition and recruited him over to the Revolutionary Army's side.

_Morals. They complicate everything._

“Seriously, man, what the hell you doing?”

“I'm just hiding from stress that's, like, everywhere.” Kichirou's hands waved around, emphasising his point. “It's contagious. I don't wanna catch it.”

Aoi shrugged his shoulder, “Hn, good point. Anyway, I was looking for Haru but whatever, you'll do. Let's get outta here, and smoke a joint or something. No one's home in these dormitories."

"Tough sell. Still not buying."

“Oh, come on, even the ass kissers are breaking curfew. We gotta take advantage of this day. Before you know it, we'll go back to drills with the Marine Hero Garp.”

Kichirou's eye twitched,  _Anything but him_. He sincerely plead deep down inside. Recalling how 'easy' the aforementioned Marine went on them last month was a joke and nightmare combined together. As admirable as the Marine Hero was, he was a bit of a low-key sadist.

"Did I mention the mess hall?” continued Aoi, employing his tricks of the trade to tempt and reel in a picky one, “There's refreshments, which smells great by the way, being prepared by the new chef who’s trying to relax us inexperienced minds who know nothing of warfare.”

_He's got me there. Plus, I needed to head over there anyway._

“I'm sold, let's head over there.” Kichirou lead way, already reviewing his hidden agenda that uniquely concerned the chef and their ingredients for tomorrow morning. “About this new chef though, did the other cooking team get, like, fired?”

“Nah, the regular team evacuated earlier with their own families living at Marineford.” Aoi explained, “This new guy's temporary. It's the head chef from Marine base G-15.”

“No way!” Kichirou blurt out, “You don't actually mean the 'Cooking Clone'.”

“The one and only.” Aoi the cynic affectionately patted his belly, “My stomach's growled in a way it's never ever ever done before. This new guy's more than good.”

“Hey,” Kichirou nudged Aoi with his elbow, “don'tcha think we're like making a big deal of him. I doubt his powers match up to his cooking.”

Aoi snorted, “You must've have been sleeping under a rock to think it doesn't.” he retorted, “Haven't you heard of the self-mutiny incident? You know, last year when the Fate Pirates tried to ransack his kitchen at his base?” Kichirou shook his head, “Well, as the head chef, he wasn't gonna let it slide so he somehow made clones of the crew and made them all fight mate against mate—or themselves. It was brutal. At least, that's what I heard.”

Kichirou halted suddenly, his eyes glittered and widened with realisation. He had an idea most likely for a providential opportunity opened up.

 _I need to find that chef now_ , he decided. Getting additional help from the 'Cooking Clone' would be a real time saver. Satomi had ultimately given him permission to use his own initiative.

_I'll persuade him._

“Oi, Kai,” his comrade said, “Why you all frozen? Has the stress infected you now?” Aoi may have joked, but his eyes were unduly curious, “What's on your mind?”

Kichirou smirked, coming back to himself, “Nothing you need to know.” once he turned round towards Aoi, his hands placed themselves on Aoi's shoulders, “As of right now till' you die,” his pupils were uncannily dark again, “you _will_ forgot about me in the vents and only remember our talk about the new cook.” he removed his hands to demand, "Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Great. Man, you really are a rebel. I could feel a tiny bit of resistance.” admitted Kichirou, “I'm your friend. You can trust me.”

“I trust you.”  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 20:37/Sabaody Archipelago/Clinic**  
“Sleepwalking troubles?”

Caught red-handed, Sabo was still straddling the windowsill sideways. He had no choice but to offer as a reply, “That's one way to put it.”

“I should be much more more surprised, but it does make sense now.”

“What does?”

Looking to right, the Doctor seemed to think before he spoke, “I wager your occupation isn't related to piracy, neither is it Marine-ish. The both of you are not the everyday explorers, or simply civilians.”

Sabo paused at that, looking at the Doctor in a new light.

“Someone’s a shrewd one.” Although Sabo asked, “She told you?” he didn't believe it.

“She didn't have to. Shrewdness is part of my trade.”

Despite the fact that the man before Sabo seemed to be a gentle and even-tempered person, Sabo still returned the stare back, needing to know what this man's objective was exactly. He wouldn't take any chances. The revolutionary's tone was entirely impassive, “The Marine base is just a twenty minute walk way, not to mention Marine HQ is just behind us. Why not hand over me for some reward money? Being who I am, you'd have enough till' the end of yours days and then some.”

“Because I prefer self-preservation.” he answered calmly, “I'm quite sure that steel pipe of yours is not just for show.”

Sabo nearly smirked, “Smart man.”

“My profession demands it.”

“But what about Koala's opinion on you?”

“Who knows,” he said nonchalantly, his own fingers belying his cool composure as they fiddled with his red hair. The revolutionary felt somewhat amused, shame he didn't have time to play matchmaker tonight. “She travels a lot, doesn't she?”

“Yeah. Our own profession kinda demands it.” Sabo said as gently as possible, “Sorry 'bout that.”

“Hm, come to think of it,” he said contemplatively, his eyes zeroing on Sabo's, “neither are you unfortunately.” to say nothing of that smirk, unjustifiably inviting again.

“Me?” Sabo's eyebrows rose relatively high, an unexpected flush rose to his cheeks,” Oh, um, well, you're not ugly or anything, you're really not but um, Koala saw you first, she's got dibs, right? Plus, I don't think I, what I mean to say is that,” this week was single-handedly the most utterly untypical and unexpected one of them all, “I didn't know that er, you're...you're laughing at me. What gives?"

“Forgive me. She was right.” The Doctor coughed out his last chuckles, “Your reactions are worth it.” yet he cautiously didn't mention Koala's enquiry either.

Rolling his eyes, Sabo bit down a curse, “You fat jerk. Go to hell. Do you tease all your patients, or am I just the lucky one? Whatever. Know that I'm glad to know you both talk about me behind my back.” he grumbled, and attempted then to eject that recent embarrassing moment in the trash can of his mind.

"Technically, you were face up while unconscious, meaning any conversation featuring you was right in front of you.”

Sabo bit down a smirk, “I can't get a break today. Unbelievable how she's already corrupted you.” his tone was teasing at first, “You've willingly let her.” and then sober, “Still, be real with me, Doctor. Do you seriously not think our organisation is just a bunch of rebels destroying the order of life as we know it?”

The once relaxed, easy-going atmosphere was now grave. The Doctor's tone at present was monotone, “Where were the Marines when my brother's fiancée was taken away against her will?” as though his questions were all he repeated in his mind hour by hour. “Where were the Marines when my brother was shot? Where were the Marines when my brother lay there on the ground, who knows how long, bleeding out? My brother. My little brother.”

Sympathy and her sister empathy engulfed Sabo's entire being. The Doctor and him paralleled in particular ways. Their similarities felt too real, too relatable, and too remorseful for Sabo's liking.

“It kills me that I wasn't there.” he admitted, allowing one, and only one tremble in his voice. “But where was this so-called justice upheld by the Marines?”

“They're directed by the World Government.”

“Who put the Celestial Dragons on a pedestal they've abused many times over.” he snapped, “We citizens here know it first-hand. Nobles they call themselves.” The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. “And yet, to think green-haired pirate was the noblest one of them all. He brought my brother to the hospital, and demanded them to save his life once they hesitated. I can't even him thank him. If it wasn't for him...”

The Doctor then looked through Sabo, his mind in another realm, probably reliving a nightmare that had yet to pass away. Sabo let him have his moment. He'd wait for when the Doctor consciously looked straight at him, his hazel eyes focused and impassioned once more.

“I'm no idiot, Sabo-san. Neither am I prophetic, but I get the feeling this war is just the beginning. Something isn't working any more. This age is changing.” Contrary his words, he sounded absolutely omniscient. Power was indeed changing. The current hierarchy of the world was going to be unstable soon.

“There'll be a winner and there'll be a loser. I don't know who wins. I don't know when. Whoever does, I don't want it to be them.”

“It won't be.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

“I won't forget—speaking of forgetfulness,” Sabo added, “what's your take on...” the revolutionary struggled to let out a particular word, “amnesia, Doctor?”

The mentioned Doctor didn't show his surprise, he wondered instead if his patient had come to realise what he had suspected for a while. “The incidence of amnesia affects only a small percent of the world's population. It's possible that we've come to the same conclusion that you are part of that minority in this case.”

Sabo nodded, his hat shielding his eyes once more, “That sucks.”

"I can imagine.” said the Doctor, offering returnable commiseration. “However, it would suck even more if you still couldn't remember what you now can.”  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 21:01/Marineford/Residence District**  
Many years ago, one of the numerous architects of Marineford had reached the decision that lodgement, for all and every commissioned officer from and above the rank Ensign, was to be situated in the same surrounding district where families' of Marines were housed. With the preparations for tomorrow's mortal combat still on-going, now was the providential time to strike. Thanks to the war, no Marine in their right mind would be caught their in their room, lounging around during such a crucial time.

Kichirou thus had no real need to sneak inside. Only four things were necessary. Directly he had enjoined the caretaker in a mesmeric manner the caretaker provided him with the keys to Captain Ivy's room situated at ground level, revealed next that no surveillance snails were present in the building, supplied him with their drawstring bag, offered him after ten lollipops and swore finally to their charmer to forget everything that they heard before 21:15.

Once Kichirou gained access to Captain's Ivy's room (looking like an expensive four star guest room), he uttered a low whistle, “Sweet.” and sauntered away to the window sill, where he dug his hand down into the rich soil of the flower's pot in order to unearth a magnetic circle as instructed in the fax. Quite soon after he found it, Kichirou the sauntered away to bed, dropping down on his knees after to crawl underneath the bed in order to pull open an engraved floorboard among the rest unlike it. After that, he took hold of a metal briefcase that could only be open by the magnetic circle he inserted into its singular position.

Sat cross-legged on Captain Ivy's bed, insensible to one of his comrade's pet peeves, he gaped at all the liquids the briefcase exhibited in full once opened. Kichirou's brows furrowed, “I wonder how much it'd all make in the black market.” he muttered, the idea of having deep pockets appealed to him as much as the next person.

“Back to reality, Kichirou. Okay, so the different sections make sense. Appearance and intensification. I'll need two blue infusions for camouflage, the cloning yellow one is what Satomi gave to Sabo already. Yup, intensification it is.”

Needless to say, the multicoloured 'intensification' fluids or pills trapped in small-scale tubes were substances a.k.a. drugs, in other words agents. Whereas 'Appearance' agents (i.e. infusions) contained actual special hormones (given by none other than the Horm-Horm Fruit user in collaboration with Satomi) to boost their temporary effect, 'Intensification' agents were more chemical than the 'Appearance' ones, some even botanical or inhalant to a certain degree.

_'Trust Tea Empress to label every single one of them with instructions.'_

Satomi had been coherent with her instructions. In his memory of the fax, he took all that was required for tonight and tomorrow. Quite soon after placing the necessary 'Appearances' and 'Intensifications' in his brand new bag, he cudgelled his brain for any essential piece of information she had sent by fax.

_'Be cautious and attentive with the drops required. Among many of our aims, one of the major ones is to render the main game players insensible tomorrow. Note the word insensible. We're not seeking to eliminate them.'_

“Didn't think we needed to finish off anyone in this operation either.” It was rare for revolutionaries to do so anyhow, except in dire circumstances. “Been a while since I-” the adolescent blinked, his disturbing memory shoved back in an unbidden fashion. “Whatever. Time to go.”  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 20:27/Sabaody Archipelago/Golden Time**  
“The plan is good to go.” Satomi declared, fulfilment unmistakably heard in her voice, “We'll put everything into effect starting tomorrow.”

“You know,” realised Sabo at last minute, “you haven't called me reckless yet. I'm dead sure I would've heard it in your eyebrows at least.”

“I can't find fault with your determination.” she stopped her eyes from drifting to the wrists again, then again her thoughts were concerned with her past – a walk down memory lane for ten seconds. “Who wouldn't give their all to save someone precious?” Satomi also added in that, “It's human nature.”

“Glad we're on the same page.”

She hummed, the humanity heard in the sound a pleasure to hear. “Sabo,” she said for a final time, rising up to meet him, “He will escape from Marine HQ. You and him will both leave the area successfully. I can guarantee you that. Only that.”

What remained unsaid was the unlucky misdemeanours and misadventures he including Ace could land themselves in while at sea, surrounded by their adversaries.

“Pinky swear?”

Her genuine smile was found in her eyes. She indulged him, provided that he'd never tell a soul. No one in the universe would find his body otherwise.  
. . . .  
**DBE/Time: 21:13/Marine HQ**

"You will hand over the official rota for tomorrow."

"I desire a favour. I want the three of you to hand me either your hats, scarves, turban, glasses, and jackets."

"Firstly, I order three temporary clones of me that can be terminated by me by a punch with no physical pain for me. I want their memories and full control over them. Secondly, I order that you add these to tomorrow's breakfast for the first batch, only two drops, especially in these two guard's plates when you see them," Kichirou held up a picture, "Thirdly, I order that you spice up the tomorrow's breakfast for the third batch with these tomorrow. Only two drops again." Kichirou uttered his final command, "You will repeat twice all the instructions I have given you right now."

"Clone 1, you will wear the hat and glasses. Clone 2, you will wear the scarf with no hat. Clone 3, you will wear this jacket and the turban. Tonight, we will all charm the main players we read on the fax today. In my head, I'll tell you all where to go."

"I desire you to insert these liquids immediately into the water supply that the showers use when the second batch-only the second batch, go wash themselves tomorrow. Eight drops only. "

"I order to you to allow me to be the exemplary Seaman allowed to walk beside the pirate Portgas D. Ace through the corridors tomorrow without you sending any change of situation to anyone."

"With this and this, you will mix them into the surveillance snail's breakfast tomorrow morning no matter the expressions on their faces. Four drops only."

"You will add these to the water dispenser found in the control room tomorrow morning as you refill it."

. . . .  
**DOE/Time: 07:29/Sabaody Archipelago/Outside the clinic**  
Old habits died hard. Operating the way he did had been rooted into him ever since he was hired at the clinic. The doctor named Daichi checked the time, at the same time power walking towards the exit to buy himself a pick-me-up. He did not have much civilian patients today since the health check up for a few Marines took precedence around ten; however, that still wasn't a good enough reason to sleep on the job. Shortly, he held onto the door knob and was subsequently jerked forward outside due to the door gathering momentum as it was pulled open harshly from the other side. It all happened in a blur. The stranger possessed the better reflexes out of the two of them. They held the doctor firmly against the door frame while all he managed to do was hold onto the stranger's neck or perhaps shoulder for balance. The two assessed the situation and each other afterwards.

The red haired doctor and the brown haired revolutionary seemingly froze in time.

They stared at each other. Cobalt eyes and hazel fusing fleetingly. One of them swallowed hard; One of them bit their bottom lip. Every minute they had talked and laughed together was in their gaze. Koala said nothing and Daichi said nothing. She couldn't get her body to respond, her hands were still on him, on his hip, on his chest where she felt the beat of his heart, a rapid pulse in likeness to hers which could be felt by his hand placed where her shoulder met her neck. Their look still held, to say nothing of their connection, and in their eyes were untouchable seconds they had lived in since the day Sabo collapsed and was brought to the clinic.

The two main question at the minute were: how to end this moment smoothly, together with how to make this moment never end?

Despite these questions which ran through his mind, Daichi chose what was logical. "Thank you for breaking my fall, I admit I have a bad habit of rushing at this hour." he shifted the direction of his gaze elsewhere, "I assume you're here for Sabo." he then removed his hand from her neck, slightly disinclined. "You must know that your friend has-”

"-disappeared. Missing. Vanished. Not where he should be.” interrupted Koala, correctly assuming the facts. She then removed her hands from his shoulder and his hip, stepping down a step, slightly disinclined.

"You don't sound surprised.” Daichi noted.

"It's been nine years now, give or take. I should know better but I still give him the benefit of the doubt.” Koala sighed, “I'm an idiot to so.”

"You're true friend to do so.”

"A moron of a friend.”

"Or perhaps the friend of a moron.”

Koala smiled from ear to ear, "Well, you are the doctor. I'm positive you're well versed in unhinged minds like his.” she asserted with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm well read, though I'm no mind reader." Daichi admitted, "If I was, I could easily determine things much quicker."

"Anything in particular?"

"People for a start."

"Anyone in particular?"

"It remains to be seen whether they'd want me to know them." he answered, "And you, Koala? What would you do?"

"The feeling is mutual.”

In more ways than one, remained unsaid; yet, it was clearly felt by both. It was was something too sudden to have a name after only two days. Something that made one of them fidget. Something that turned the other into a nidget. Something that would only require in end a metaphorical pledget. Something they wouldn't like to forget.

 _Stop staring at his hair. Stopping staring at his eyes_ , self-reprimanded Koala in her head. _You're losing the plot. A pirate and revolutionary's life could be at stake if things fall through._

"I'm distracted. You're distracting. You're distracting me."

"What makes me distracting?"

Koala paled, mentally retracting back her words, "Did I just say that?"

"You did. I'm not letting you take it back." his hazel eyes appeared to be unfairly warm and what's more,"I don't want you to." there he stood with the most effulgence smile on his face.

Koala stared straight over his shoulders, not at all able to deal with his face at the minute.

"Good." she somehow managed to voice, "Seems there's no need to say sorry."

"Except for me, seeing that I'm far too distracting for you to think straight." he said while picking his nails, giving the impression of insouciance.

Koala saw through his act. Koala however couldn't respond to those words, denying the truth. Koala avoided eye contact again, looking over to the right side. She feigned displeasure, her pout, together with her folded arms enhancing her own performance through and through.

"For your information, you won't be gaining my forgiveness any time soon." her tone sounded stern, Koala's lips were set in a straight line.

Daichi's lips twitched instead, "Would an eight worded apology per minute help speed things?"

"Nope. I know a better way though."

"Name it."

"Help a girl out with a mission." was said directly, "You wouldn't happen to have taken a blood sample from Sabo recently?"

"Perhaps I did."

"Would it still be well conserved after two days?"

"Perhaps it is."

"You wouldn't mind me taking it for safe and secure reasons?"

"Perhaps."

"Would you mind leading the way?"

He briefly shook his head sideways, his smile as welcoming as ever. Walking along the hallways on the left, Daichi lead Koala towards the clinic's small-scale testing room. Arriving, his hands rummaged in his all pockets, trying to find the key he misplaced at times.

"Apologies."

"I don't mind."

Daichi remembered all of a sudden, his hands thus reaching for the leather necklace in his breast pocket where the key was placed. He pulled it out with great force, flinging it up high without knowing at first. Blessed with enviable reflexes was the woman stood beside him who caught it without breaking a sweat.

"Good catch."

Koala stared pointedly at him as she returned his keys, "Indeed."

Marginally shy, he ran his fingers through his hair, all the while completely and stupidly oblivious as to what that did to her. To top it all off, he chuckled lightly and belatedly as he turned the key in the hole which lead to an unspecified entity fluttering in her stomach. Not only at the sound but also at the sight of no ring on his finger.

_He's single._

Koala: 1 Sabo: 0

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 A/N: Well, the plot is simple for now. I think. It's been revised. Much more ideas have filtered through. Basically, provided that Sabo was quite close to Marineford during the upcoming war of Ace's execution and managed to regain his memories despite the amnesia along with skilled comrades around him, I think he could have intervened much more subtly and effectively than anyone since Revolutionaries do go undercover-which I really like about their jobs. Frankly, Sabo saying 'I wish I could've seen you again while you were alive.' in the anime/manga almost ended me. This fic is probably my life support. 
> 
> Reflect and review if you wish!


End file.
